


Dia De Los Painted Skulls

by Ottra



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone took the day of the dead a little too far. (absolutely pointless fluff - I think it's a little funny though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dia De Los Painted Skulls

**Author's Note:**

> According to my computer, I last wrote for this one in May of 2014, and I'm pretty sure it was written after I read the second book. I don't know if I thought it was unfinished or what, but I'm posting it now!

Tanith pushed the tray of paint back towards Valkyrie. "Just one more spot on your side and then we're done!" She said as she stood up and stretched her legs from where she has been kneeling on the wooden floor of Skulduggery's house.

Valkyrie shook her head, smirking as she spread the last couple dollops of paint with her brush. "I can't _believe_ he's been meditating this whole time."

"Good thing too. I don't want to think about what he would do if he woke up." The older of the two magicians told her partner in crime.

"Probably something painful.” The dark haired girl said as she capped the canister of paint and stood up. "All done. Let’s go hide before he gets up."

"I think we should do more than just hide. I think we should maybe just leave the his property." Tanith replied.

Valkyrie tipped her head semi-thoughtfully. "Yes. That's probably a good idea. Want to go get pizza?"

"Definitely."

Valkyrie followed Tanith out and shut the door behind her, but not before clicking on the minuscule spy camera she had hidden in the alcoves of one of the elaborate ceiling corners.

\---

Some time later the skeleton stirred from his sleep like meditation to find that something was wrong. The house was too quiet, much quieter than when he has gone to “sleep.” Tanith and Valkyrie must have slipped out at some point and... What was on his face?

Skulduggery raised his bony fingers to his face only to find the same cold hard bone that had been there for years, except… His face didn’t seem as smooth as usual. Some parts had bumps that felt like brushstrokes, and a patch on his chin seemed oddly flaky. As he lowered his hand in confusion, some bright colors caught his eye. His pointer and middle fingers were covered in small flecks of something colorful. Was it... Paint?

Looking around to try and shed some light on this mystery like the detective he was, his eyes settled on his small calendar on the far wall. Today’s date was circled, with his assistant's distinctive scrawl spelling out 'Day of the Dead' in bright red pen underneath the number.

"Valkyrie," he muttered under his breath in annoyance. "You follow me around so well, I really thought I had solidified in your mind that I am the only person you are _not_ allowed to mess with."

But, as he moved closer to the mirror at the far end of the room, he couldn't help but admire his apprentice's handy work. "Okay, this is a pretty good prank..."

"But you still aren't off the hook!" he muttered to himself as he wandered into the dusty bathroom of the house. It was rarely, if ever, used. He was dead after all, and dead people didn't have the same body functions. Or any body functions at all really. After a few moments of digging through the cluttered and cobweb filled drawers he found a tattered grey washcloth and after wetting it in the sink he began to scrub the colorful decorations off his face.


End file.
